Victor Vincent
Victor Vincent is a popular guy in the high school where the Rangers, in their civilian guises, study. He is class president. Character History Victor Vincent introduced himself to Sarah Thompson on her first day at school. He, as class president, has been around for a while and has been earning most of the trophies for the school, save for one championship trophy awarded to Dane Romero. He shows off to Sarah by attempting to use her hoverboard, only to crash with it, ruining Preston Tien's magic show. He and Monty were later bringing a newly painted car out from the paint booth in the school auto shop. The Students were watching video of Victor and Monty, Victor overreacts that the Ranger video gets more million views than his previous video. When Brody starts his first day of school, Victor was so furious and angry that he finds out that he cheats by using his Data Com to find some answers very easily. Victor explains to Mrs. Finch that Brody was responsible for cheating. After Brody lost his Data Com, Victor and Monty pick it up and find the monster. Victor and Monty attempts to attack the monster Spinferno but they were no match for him. After Victor and Monty gets blown away by Spinferno's twister tornado attack, Spinferno picks up Brody's Data Com. Victor overreacts that his video was edit into remix but thanks to Monty. His video has finally got more views than the Rangers. When Preston does the magic show to the students, Victor says that it was "Presto Lame-O" instead of "Presto Change-O". Victor took the hat from Preston and grabs the rabbit out of the hat. Students give a boo to Preston and Victor ruin the magic show. Preston choose Victor to be a volunteer, he takes his hat and takes out a gentle kitten but it turns to be a feral feline monster that can scare him and other students. He is done being volunteer. Preston made Monty's body into the square-body and Monty likes it, but Victor gets jealous and follows Monty. Victor and Monty talks about eating the beans, when they bump into the monster Tangleweb and end up getting glued and web tangled into the one big sphere-like body. It turns out Monty farts in the web after he eats the beans and continues to fart in entire school causing other students to cover their nose. Victor gets freaked out when Monty farts uncontrollably and they began to start floating in the air. While Mick give the Rangers the Mega Cycle, Victor and Monty is still stuck in the sky with Monty til they got poked by the flag pole of the school causing to pop the glue balloon sending them flying. Both Victor and Monty are decorating party for the dance in Summer Cove. As Victor attempts to dance his moves in order to not to break the punch bowl, he fells on the table and have the punch bowl jump off from it and splash Brody and Hayley only not to be shatter on the ground. While other students began to clean up the mess that Victor made, Victor wants Monty to make him become the Dancing King. Victor was waiting for Monty bringing his shoes but he came here as fast as he could. Victor dances his moves is which applaud the students until his shoes gone haywire Monty follows him and the shoes were explode off-screen. Personality Victor Vincent is an athletic achiever with a rather brazen and obnoxious attitude. Though popular, not everyone likes him. He does appear to hold sway over certain members of the student body, such as Monty, who acts as his right hand and even does his homework for him. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Victor is portrayed by Chris Reid. Notes *Victor and Monty are very similar to Bulk and Skull from the original series like them he and Monty are also used for comic relief. Appearances * Power Rangers Ninja Steel **Episode 1: Return of the Prism **Episode 2: Forged in Steel **Episode 3: Live and Learn **Episode 4: Presto Change-O **Episode 5: Drive to Survive **Episode 6: My Friend, Redbot See Also *''to be added'' References